Bound To a Secret 2 - Full Circle
by LiLi26
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Struckatthesky : La chance est donnée à Bella de tout recommencer, sans la malédiction. Mais qu'en est-il des Cullens ? Que changera-t-elle ? Quelles sont les conséquences ? Peut-elle apprendre à être heureuse ? Suite de Bound To A Secret
1. Prologue

**Bound To a Secret 2 – Full Circle -**

**Auteur** : Struckatthesky

**Traduction **: LiLi26

**Résumé** : La chance est donnée à Bella de tout recommencer, sans la malédiction. Mais qu'en est-il des Cullens ? Que changera-t-elle ? Quelles sont les conséquences ? Peut-elle apprendre à être heureuse ? ~ Suite de _Bound To A Secret_

**Genre **: Romance/Drame

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle traduction, suite de Bound To a Secret.**

**J'avais obtenu l'accord de l'auteur il y a des années mais comme vous le savez, j'avais abandonné les traductions donc je ne l'avais jamais posté. Comme avec l'histoire précédente, j'ai cherché à la recontacter pour confirmer si elle était toujours d'accord mais son profil n'existe plus sur ce site.**

**Je supprimerai cette fic si cela pose un problème.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**BPOV**

Le son étouffé de mes bottes claquant sur le carrelage dans l'immeuble de Carlisle était la seule chose sur laquelle je pouvais me concentrer. Chaque inspiration me ralentissait, chaque mouvement ajoutait à l'intense brûlure qui ravageait mon corps.

Oui, je brûlais à nouveau. Mais c'était une véritable transformation cette fois.

Ma peau avait pris une teinte étrange, la couleur violette d'un cadavre avant qu'elle ne commence à se transformer en la peau pâle et parfaite des vampires.

Elizabeth m'avait dit que cela arriverait. Sa sagesse me manquait déjà, surtout que je n'avais pas le temps de pleurer sa mort pour l'instant.

_J'avais besoin de rejoindre Carlisle._

Son appartement était au dernier étage si j'en croyais les anciens souvenirs d'une vie qui semblait bien trop loin. Lorsque quelqu'un vivait le futur et recevait la chance de tout recommencer, les choses avaient tendance à s'emmêler.

_Plus que deux étages, Bella, tu peux y arriver !_

Un son, proche d'un rugissement, me submergea et je m'appuyai contre la balustrade, espérant que cela s'arrête. Rugissements et gargouillis… je réalisai que je pouvais entendre l'eau qui s'écoulait dans les radiateurs à travers le bâtiment. Plus je me concentrai, plus je pouvais entendre des choses, comme des chuchotements à travers les portes des appartements, la respiration constante des habitants endormis, le son de quelqu'un en train de boire. Cela devenait trop pour moi. Apparemment, le développement des sens commençait avant même que mon cœur n'arrête de battre.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me concentrai, sachant que cela prendrait bientôt fin. Cela faisait bientôt trois jours depuis que je m'étais éloignée d'Edward à la demande d'Elizabeth. Elle m'avait dit que je savais à quoi m'attendre, que tout irait bien et de ne rejoindre Carlisle que seulement à l'aube de la dernière nuit.

J'avais attendu, seule, dans la maison des Cullens, la piqûre familière commençant dans mes poignets et mon cou, se transformant en une brûlure insoutenable à travers mes veines. Je restai silencieuse, m'accrochant à la promesse d'une éternité avec Edward pour supporter la transformation. Il était la seule et l'_unique_ raison qui m'empêcha de me jeter par la fenêtre face à l'assaut de la douleur.

Les mouvements de mon corps humain étaient épuisants alors que je poussais mes membres jusqu'à leurs limites, essayant d'atteindre l'appartement de Carlisle.

_Plus qu'un étage…_

La douleur disparaissait progressivement des extrémités. Le venin se dirigeait vers la fin, vers mon cœur, dans sa quête de me tourner en une créature sanguinaire. L'étrangeté du sang d'Edward déjà dans mes veines alors qu'il n'était pas encore un vampire allait être une situation compliquée à expliquer.

_Eh bien, Carlisle, Edward m'a mordu 90 ans plus tard, et lorsque vous l'avez mordu il y a quelques jours, cela a activé le futur venin d'Edward dans mes veines, me transformant en vampire en même temps._

J'avais la sensation que mon explication alambiquée n'allait pas très bien passer. Je n'étais pas supposée dire quoi que ce soit à propos du futur, en dehors de la malédiction et de ce qu'Elizabeth avait partagé avec moi. J'avais répété mon histoire, maintenant j'avais seulement besoin que mon audience me croie. J'étais certaine que cela serait le cas pour Carlisle dès qu'il se rendrait compte que je me transformai sans aucune cicatrice pour prouver que j'avais été mordu.

Je parvins enfin au 5e étage et je dus utiliser toute ma volonté pour faire avancer mes jambes jusqu'à l'appartement à la fin du couloir. Voir la porte de Carlisle me remplit simultanément de soulagement et d'effroi. La seule chose que je pouvais espérer était qu'il réponde.

Avec une force qui s'affaiblissait, je toquai à la porte et attendis. Je réussi à me concentrer et entendis les gémissements de douleur d'Edward et le faible froissement de vêtement tandis que Carlisle marchait doucement vers la porte. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de discerner ces sons avec mon audition humaine.

J'attendis quelques instants de plus avant de réaliser qu'il n'allait pas répondre, je tentais donc de parler cette fois. ''Carlisle, mon nom est Isabella Swan. Vous êtes le seul qui puisse m'aider maintenant. Je sais que vous êtes un vampire et que vous avez Edward Masen avec vous. Il a quasiment fini sa transformation et moi aussi,'' chuchotai-je, presque inaudible, sachant qu'il m'entendrait quand même.

Carlisle émit un léger petit cri et le claquement du verrou fut trop fort à mon goût. La porte s'entrouvrit et Carlisle passa sa tête, ses yeux me regardant de bas en haut avant de s'écarquiller.

''M'aiderez-vous maintenant ?'' Ma respiration était labourée et j'avais le souffle court à cause de l'effort physique requit pour monter les escaliers. J'étais tout simplement épuisée.

Carlisle s'écarta pour me laisser entrer, refermant la porte immédiatement avant de la verrouiller. Mes genoux flanchèrent et je saisis l'accoudoir du fauteuil, le même que j'avais vu à travers les yeux d'Edward dans un autre temps, pour me retenir.

''Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous,'' déclara Carlisle, semblant inquiet et extrêmement confus.

''Puis-je le voir ?'' Ma voix devenait de plus en plus faible à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit que mon corps traverserait les étapes de la mort. Mon esprit savait que je serais une créature parfaite à la fin avec une force sans limite et un corps qui ne se fatiguerait jamais mais mes organes ne le savaient pas, surtout mon cœur, et prenaient le reste de mes forces pour combattre le venin dans mon sang.

Je m'effondrai sur le fauteuil, tremblante de douleur. ''Ça fait vraiment mal,'' grognai-je entre mes dents serrées._ Encore combien de temps ?_

Carlisle me regardait avec un regard inquisiteur, manifestement perplexe. ''Avez-vous été attaqué ?''

''Non.''

''Vous êtes la fille de l'hôpital, celle avec les Masens, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui, c'était moi.''

''Vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom.''

Je commençai à être irritée. ''Je l'ai entendu d'une des infirmières.''

''Je vois.''

Il leva un sourcil et tendit une main vers mon poignet mais j'eus un mouvement de recul, la colère m'envahissant et un étrange grognement s'échappa de ma gorge. Cela m'effraya. ''Ça ne m'ait jamais arrivé avant…''

''Vos yeux sont déjà rouge, Isabella. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.''

Je me concentrai sur la peine, remarquant que mes jambes et mes bras allaient bien, cependant le feu semblait se concentrer dans ma poitrine. Mon cœur battant à toute vitesse était pris de spasmes douloureux comme si le sang était trop épais pour passer dans les chambres. Je me relevai sur mes jambes tremblantes, priant pour qu'elles ne m'abandonnent pas. Je devais aller à Edward.

Il était allongé sur le lit, le drap autour de son corps trempé de sueur. Il remuait, de faibles gémissements s'échappant de sa gorge alors qu'il semblait déliré. Je rampai à côté de lui et enroulai mes bras autour de ses épaules. Etrangement, il sembla se calmer quelque peu à mon contact. ''Je suis là, Edward. Je t'aime.''

''Bella, je pense que je suis en train de mourir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe… Je, mon cœur, oui, mon cœur…''

Mes yeux me piquaient comme si je voulais pleurer mais je ne pouvais pas. Je savais qu'Edward irait bien mais cela me peinait quand même de le voir souffrir. ''Tout ira bien, Edward. Cela va s'arrêter dans peu de temps.''

Peu de temps… Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra entrainant une vibration constante dans ma poitrine. Ma capacité à noter le temps était sans précédent alors que je comptais 205 battements par minute. 208… 215… La douleur était atroce maintenant. J'agrippai Edward et il fit de même alors que nos cœurs se précipitaient vers la fin, le feu brûlant nos derniers vestiges d'humanité.

Je hurlai alors qu'un battement étouffé résonna une dernière fois et la peine disparue, laissant un silence assourdissant dans son sillage. Mon cœur s'était arrêté. Edward inspira, tout comme moi bien que je ne ressente aucune satisfaction à travers l'acte et je pus goûter l'air autour de moi. L'odeur d'Edward était concentrée, comme la plus douce des pluies d'été mélangée aux lilas, soleil et miel la perfection faite en parfum.

Je posai les yeux sur Edward et poussai un cri de surprise à sa beauté. Ses cheveux étaient tout aussi cuivrés qu'avant et sa peau brillait dans la luminosité de la lune. Son nez parfait et ses lèvres, la ligne masculine de sa mâchoire, les muscles fermes de ses bras il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire sa beauté.

Il se tourna vers moi, sa bouche s'ouvrant et ses yeux rubis s'écarquillèrent de peur. Il s'écarta rapidement de moi avec un rugissement défensif et mon cœur se brisa, métaphoriquement parlant, de le voir réagir de cette manière.

''Bella ! – Tes yeux !''

Il n'était pas préparé pour les iris vermillon contrairement à moi. J'avais l'avantage dans cette situation et je devais l'aider. Je me relevai rapidement, observant l'environnement, remarquant chaque défaut et chaque odeur. Mes mouvements étaient mesurés et précis, en un mot : parfait.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward. Carlisle et moi allons tout t'expliquer.''

''Je ne comprends pas, Bella. As-tu aussi été malade ?'' Les yeux d'Edward se s'arrêtaient pas de regarder la pièce. _Je ne suis pas habituée à mes nouveaux sens non plus, Edward._

''Non, Edward, je n'ai pas été malade.'' Au contraire, j'allais très bien. Je ne ressentais aucune douleur, aucune fatigue et rien ne semblait trop difficile à accomplir avec ce nouveau corps. Il était difficile de se concentrer lorsque tout attirait mon attention, que ce soit les prismes de couleur, les différentes odeurs et saveurs dans l'air, les imperfections que mes yeux humains auraient déterminés parfaites. C'était enivrant. Mais il n'en était pas de même pour Edward, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

''Bella est ma fiancée,'' déclara Edward, indigné, revenant enfin à mes côtés. ''Bien sûr que je peux vous entendre.''

Je fus surprise un instant avant de réaliser que le talent d'Edward pour lire les esprits était en train de se révéler. Carlisle semblait un peu perplexe, même un peu fasciné, je décidai donc de lui donner des détails supplémentaires. ''Edward peut lire dans les pensées.''

''Je ne peux pas lire les pensées des autres ! Tu es complètement silencieuse.'' Edward me regardait comme si j'étais une étrangère à ses yeux. _Je sais que c'est difficile, Edward. Cela va prendre un peu de temps pour s'habituer à tout._

''Tu ne peux pas lire dans les miennes, Edward. Elles te sont cachées.'' _Mais je peux toujours entendre les tiennes._

''Comment savez-vous cela, Isabella ? Ou préférez-vous Bella ?'' demanda Carlisle, fatigué, j'en étais certaine, à la vue de deux nouveaux vampires dans sa chambre.

''Bella me convient très bien, merci. J'ai une petite histoire à vous raconter, Carlisle. Avez-vous le temps ?'' Ses yeux étaient tellement dorés et son visage était foncièrement si bon. C'était des choses que je n'aurais jamais remarquées avant.

''Je vous en prie, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Ma gorge… brûle…'' La voix douce d'Edward était tellement belle et terrifiante à la fois.

''C'est la soif, Edward.'' Ma propre gorge était irritée et brûlante, un besoin insatiable semblait enflé dans un coin de mon cerveau. Je savais grâce aux souvenirs du passé qu'Edward aurait plus de difficulté avec ce problème. J'étais surprise de la facilité avec laquelle je pouvais ignorer ma soif.

''J'ai besoin d'eau.'' Il était étrange combien il était capable d'imiter le futur que j'avais vécu mais qui était en train de changer.

''L'eau n'étanchera pas ta soif.''

''Que veux-tu dire ? L'eau est le meilleur remède contre la soif.'' Je me tins en retrait et le regardai saisir le verre sur la table, sa force incommensurable le faisant éclater en milliers de morceaux. ''Je ne… je suis désolé…''

''Ce n'est pas grave,'' dit Carlisle de l'autre côté de la pièce.

''Je ne sais pas comment… je ne comprends pas.''

''Eh bien, Edward, nous sommes tous les deux des vampires.'' Je me disais qu'il serait mieux d'aller droit au but, tourner autour du pot n'arrangerait pas la situation.

''Ce n'est pas possible, Bella. Les vampires n'existent pas,'' se moqua-t-il, méprisant ce que je venais de dire. Je _n'appréciai vraiment pas_ ça.

''_Oui, ils existent et oui, c'est ce que nous sommes.''_

Edward sembla blesser par mes paroles glaciales et je me sentis immédiatement coupable. Ces nouvelles émotions étaient si dévorantes. ''Je suis désolée, Edward. Je te demande simplement de me faire confiance.''

''C'est juste impossible.''

J'utilisai les mots que Carlisle avait prononcé avant, dans un autre temps, pour le faire comprendre. ''N'as-tu pas remarqué que ton cœur ne bat plus et que tu vois clairement alors que c'est la nuit et qu'il n'y a pas de lumière ?''

Je regardai alors qu'Edward vérifiai son pouls, ses mouvements si proches de ses actions la première fois que c'était arrivé. Je vis sa confusion et compris. La seule chose que je pouvais lui offrir maintenant était le réconfort trouver dans la réalisation que tout irait bien. ''Tout se passera bien, Edward. Nous sommes justes des vampires maintenant, des êtres immortels.''

''Est-ce vrai ?'' demanda sèchement Edward à Carlisle.

Carlisle dût répondre à travers son esprit parce qu'Edward se recula jusqu'au mur, pinçant l'arrête de son nez. Il ne faisait ça que lorsqu'il frustré ou qu'il faisait face à une situation qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner.

''Je ne peux même pas… comprendre…''

Il laissa sa phrase se perdre dans le silence. Edward et moi aussi avions sentis une odeur bien trop délicieuse pour pouvoir la décrire correctement. Ma gorge brûla et mes sens se déchaînèrent puis avant de pouvoir analyser ce qu'il se passait, Edward et moi nous précipitâmes vers la porte, le merveilleux son d'un battement humide et bruyant d'un cœur envahit mes oreilles.

Il me grogna dessus instinctivement ce qui interrompit ma concentration et je m'arrêtai. ''Edward, non !''

J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui, la force dans mes membres était inflexible. Il gronda et je grognai, le taclant au sol. ''Tu dois te battre contre, Edward. Ce n'est pas le bon choix.''

''Qu'est-ce ?'' grogna-t-il.

''Du sang.'' Je ressentis de la peine pour l'humain dans le couloir qui avait presque péri deux fois dans cette boucle temporelle.

L'horreur envahit son visage et je le relâchai en le sentant se raidir. ''Du sang ?''

''Nous sommes des vampires. Pas de mensonge, pas de plaisanteries, juste la vérité.''

Edward rampa vers un coin et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux, secouant la tête. Cela me faisait mal de le voir comme ça mais je savais qu'il serait difficile pour lui d'accepter cette nouvelle réalité. J'y étais déjà préparée. Je souris presque à cette pensée. J'avais l'avantage cette fois.

Je rampai vers lui et pris son visage angélique entre mes mains, pressant un baiser sur ses lèvres tremblantes. ''Je t'aime, Edward. Je sais que c'est dur, mais nous sommes ensemble. Nous pouvons tout faire tant que nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre.''

Edward me regarda et je pouvais voir qu'il semblait perdu. Je l'étreins fort et il murmura dans ma poitrine. ''Je t'aime aussi, Bella. J'ai juste peur.''

Je le tins un peu plus longtemps, offrant autant de réconfort possible. Il sembla se calmer, sa détermination se renforçant tandis que je lui fredonnai ma berceuse. J'aimai que ma voix soit plus douce maintenant, à cause des changements que le venin avait apporté à mon corps.

''Comment avez-vous réussi à vous arrêter ?'' demanda finalement Carlisle, posant ses yeux sur moi. Il était resté étonnement silencieux jusqu'à présent.

''Il m'a grogné dessus,'' dis-je, faisant signe vers Edward. C'était aussi simple que cela.

''N'êtes-vous pas du tout assoiffée ?''

_Eh bien, oui, maintenant que vous en parlez… _''Je sais à quoi m'attendre. La brûlure dans ma gorge, la délicieuse odeur du sang, la vitesse, la force, la vision, l'odorat, l'audition. Nous sommes les plus grands prédateurs du monde.''

''Comment savez-vous ça ? Mieux encore, comment êtes-vous un nouveau-né ?''

Je ris et me relevai et poussai Edward à faire de même. ''Eh bien, Carlisle, je pense que vous avez peut-être entendu parler de ça. _Diligo Cruor Vomica..._ C'est vrai.''

Ce fus presque jouissif de voir Carlisle mettre une main devant sa bouche, ses yeux passant d'Edward à moi. Même Edward avait une expression émerveillée sur le visage. Les choses allaient être _très _intéressantes.

* * *

**Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite de cette histoire. Les derniers mois ont été assez intenses pour moi, entre un déménagement, la perte de mon emploi et la recherche d'un autre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me concentrer sur les fanfics. Mais je suis enfin de retour. J'ai traduit plus de la moitié de l'histoire, je devrais donc être en mesure de maintenir un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.**

**J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite :)**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Esme

**Merci pour vos reviews. Je suis ravie de voir que cette suite plait :) Désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu, la semaine a été un peu plus chargée que prévu. Pour répondre à la question qui m'a été posé, comme à mon habitude, je publie un chapitre tous les dimanches.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**1920**

**BPOV**

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans et demi…

Ce fut étrange d'expliquer mon histoire, non seulement à Carlisle mais à Edward aussi. Je ne leur parlais pas du futur que nous avions vécu dans une autre vie, c'était le secret que je devais protéger. Carlisle nous avait regardé, tout en secouant la tête, ne voulant pas y croire.

''_Alistair m'en a parlé lorsque j'ai passé un peu de temps en Italie,'' déclara Carlisle, frottant ses tempes comme si cela pouvait l'aider à absorber l'information._

''_Ce n'est pas seulement lié à la lignée d'Elizabeth mais cela est arrivé à toutes les femmes de sa famille depuis cette époque. Elle a pensé qu'Edward serait différent parce qu'il était un homme mais ce n'était pas vrai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Edward et moi semblons apparemment être différents, parce que j'ai aussi été changé.'' Je sentis mon ventre se serrer de devoir leur mentir mais c'était mieux comme ça. J'étais soudainement heureuse que Jasper soit le dernier des Cullens à arriver, je ne voulais pas que mes émotions me trahissent dans ma quête pour construire une famille._

''_Ma mère voyait le destin ?'' La voix d'Edward était faible et remplie d'émotions. Je pouvais voir les rouages tourner dans son esprit, les souvenirs qui l'avaient autrefois surpris prenaient maintenant tout leur sens._

''_Ta mère était une femme merveilleuse, Edward. Sans elle, je n'aurais pas su quoi faire et je n'aurai pas été capable de te retrouver.''_

_Carlisle soupira et hocha la tête. ''Elle m'a dit que la seule chose que je pouvais faire, je devais le faire à son fils. Cela me troubla énormément et lorsqu'elle rendit l'âme à peine une heure plus tard, je sus que je devais honorer sa requête.''_

''_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle et mon père ne soient plus là.''_

''_Ils vont bien, Edward. Je crois de tout mon cœur qu'ils sont ensemble maintenant, dans un endroit où la peine et la souffrance n'ont pas de place. La mortalité est une chose brutale à endurer la plupart du temps et ils vont mieux maintenant.'' Je n'avais jamais prêté attention à mes concepts religieux mais comment ne pouvais-je pas croire en un pouvoir supérieur en voyant ce qu'avait été ma vie ?_

''_Merci,'' chuchota-t-il. ''Je suis tellement désolé, Bella.''_

''_Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?''_

_Il me regarda avec des yeux rouges vibrants mais tristes. ''De t'aimer et de t'avoir transformé en monstre.''_

_Je me jurai à cet instant-là de tenter de briser les habitudes mélancoliques d'Edward, même si cela me prenait des siècles. ''Edward, je t'en prie, ne sois pas comme ça. Il y a des avantages à vivre cette vie. Nous n'avons pas besoin de regarder l'autre vieillir et s'affaiblir, se détériorant avec les années qui passent. Nous avons l'éternité pour apprendre à se connaitre et créer des souvenirs qui dureront éternellement. Cela n'a pas de fin. J'aime la terre, et j'aime pouvoir en faire partie et t'avoir à mes côtés. Nous n'avons pas à nous préoccuper des maladies ou de la douleur. Je t'en prie, ne pense pas que je suis contrariée par la situation parce que je peux t'assurer que c'est loin d'être le cas.''_

''_Tu le promets ?''_

_Je me penchai pour déposer un baiser sur son front. ''Je te promets que je ne suis pas contrariée. Je peux te garder pour toujours et _rien_ ne peut plus nous séparer.'' Et c'était la vérité._

Nous décidâmes tous les trois ensemble de rester à Chicago pour quelque temps afin qu'Edward puisse hériter de la propriété de ses parents qui lui revenait de droit. C'était comme une bénédiction, de recevoir la maison et l'argent, sans parler de l'argent reçu de la vente des banques de son père. Edward était déchiré par la décision mais j'avais réussi à lui expliquer pourquoi, étant d'accord avec Carlisle qu'il lui serait trop difficile de les gérer lorsque nous serions inévitablement obligés de déménager.

En ce qui concernait mes parents, il y avait quelque chose de plus compliqué à négocier. Carlisle trouva le corps d'une fille de mon âge, sans abri, qui avait succombé de la grippe espagnole dans une allée, et nous prîmes la décision de l'incinérer sous mon nom au lieu de mourir sans identité. Je choisis quelques effets personnels à envoyer à mes parents avec les cendres pour qu'ils aient quelque chose de moi à conserver. Ce fut extrêmement douloureux mais c'était meilleur comme ça, pour leur permettre de tourner la page. La première fois, j'étais partie sans prévenir, ne laissant qu'une lettre derrière moi. Maintenant, ils pourront peut-être dépasser ma 'mort' au lieu de se demander ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

Les jardins commençaient à flétrir maintenant que l'automne était de retour et je me tenais sur le chemin près de l'abreuvoir pour les oiseaux. Il était toujours nouveau, contrairement à celui du futur qui avait vieilli avec de la mousse et des rebords patinés par les saisons. Je ris en voyant un colibri virevolter dans l'eau de pluie fraiche qui s'était accumulée pendant la nuit, le battement de ses petites ailes qui fut autrefois trop rapide pour être vu par l'œil humain était maintenant parfaitement visible à travers mes yeux de vampire. Il était étrange d'en voir un si tard dans la saison et je ne pouvais qu'espérer que ce soit un signe que j'avais pris les bonnes décisions jusqu'à présent.

''Ce sont de magnifiques créatures, n'est-ce pas ?''

Edward était la seule personne qui pouvait toujours me prendre par surprise. Ses yeux, qui avaient pris la couleur du miel maintenant, appréciaient ma silhouette. Je portai un pantalon d'homme que j'avais insisté pour acheter, et une chemise blanche. Après avoir connu le confort des habits modernes pour les femmes, il m'était difficile de reporter des robes. ''Elles palissent face à ce que je suis en train de regarder.''

Son sourire se dessina au coin de sa bouche et il passa ses bras autour de mes épaules, posant un baiser sur ma tempe. ''Tu te trompes complètement, Bella. Aucune comparaison n'est possible face à toi.''

Je ris doucement et tirai sur le col de sa chemine pour l'embrasser. Nos nouveaux corps étaient construits l'un pour l'autre, une parfaite égalité. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ses mains soient dans mes cheveux puis descendent dans mon dos, sur mes hanches, le désir ardent et affamé du besoin d'être encore plus près sans avoir peur de me faire du mal. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui et il me poussa contre le mur en brique du jardin, déboutonnant ma chemise avec adresse. J'aimai lorsqu'il prenait le contrôle.

**EPOV**

Elle était toujours tellement belle, surtout lorsqu'elle remuait sous moi sur l'herbe du jardin, le soleil brillant sur sa peau. Carlisle n'était pas là pour l'après-midi car il avec un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un pour organiser les derniers détails de notre déménagement à Ashland demain matin. La plupart de nos affaires étaient déjà là-bas. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'insistance de Bella pour que l'on aille vivre à Ashland, Wisconsin.

''Edward… j'ai besoin de toi.'' J'aimai lorsque Bella utilisait cette voix, pleine d'envie et de désir. Ça intensifiait ma fierté masculine et me faisait succomber au désir primitif de la prendre. Il n'y avait rien de gentleman dans l'action de la déshabiller dehors, dans le jardin, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. Personne ne pouvait nous voir et d'avoir mes genoux qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol ne causait aucun désagrément à mon corps. Il n'y avait que du plaisir à recevoir.

''Dis-moi ce que tu veux, mon amour.''

''Toi… en moi.''

Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle se répète. Être avec Bella de quelque manière que ce soit était plus que j'aurai pu jamais demander. Lorsque nous étions humains, j'avais été dans l'incapacité de me forcer à lui faire l'amour de peur de perdre le contrôle et de m'oublier, créant une situation délicate qui ne serait résolu qu'avec un mariage précipité alors que nous étions si jeunes. Maintenant que nos deux corps étaient gelés, nous n'avions pas à nous inquiéter de choses pareilles.

Ma Bella… elle était toujours si compréhensive et patiente, gentille et belle. Je craignis que mon âme soit souillée par ce que j'étais devenu, mais avec Bella à mes côtés, je savais que l'idée d'être un monstre sans âme était infondée. Elle avait toujours la sienne, je pouvais la voir dans sa façon de bouger, dans la manière dont elle était toujours étroitement liée à son humanité, dans l'intense amour qu'elle avait pour moi. Et je l'aimais tout aussi profondément. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas avoir un aussi beau cadeau dans cette existence si j'étais déchu.

''Je t'aime,'' chuchotai-je, m'enfonçant en elle, un faible ronronnement de plaisir vibrant à travers ma poitrine.

''Je t'aime aussi,'' soupira-t-elle, remontant ses jambes autour de ma taille pour me forcer à aller plus loin.

Je m'exécutai, accélérant le mouvement. Les gémissements de Bella me faisaient savoir que je lui procurais le plaisir qu'elle demandait. Mes besoins étaient toujours secondaires aux siens lorsque nous faisions l'amour, à moins bien sûr qu'elle voulait être la donatrice.

''J'aime tes seins parfaits et délicieux. Ils étaient faits pour que je les goûte.'' Bella semblait énormément apprécié que je vocalise les choses qui me faisaient perdre le contrôle lorsque nous étions dans l'acte. Je les pétris avec mes paumes, saisissant un téton entre mes lèvres, collant ma langue contre. Ses doigts se resserrèrent dans mes cheveux, me pressant plus fortement contre elle.

Je me retirai et soulevai ses hanches à un angle qui lui permettait de voir le magnifique spectacle de nos corps connectés. ''Regarde-nous, mon amour. Regarde ce que je te fais.'' Les yeux de Bella étaient à moitié fermés alors qu'elle abaissait son regard, un sourire machiavélique s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Sans prévenir, d'un mouvement brutal de ses hanches, elle se poussa en avant et roula sur moi, sans jamais nous faire perdre le contact intime.

''Regarde ce que je te fais,'' rétorqua-t-elle, me retournant mes mots dans un chuchotement rauque. Elle ressemblait à une déesse avec sa tête rejetée en arrière et ses mains qui caressaient sa poitrine alors qu'elle frottait ses hanches sur les miennes, la friction créée était incroyablement parfaite. Mes mains furent attirées par ses hanches et je rencontrai chacun de ses mouvements avec l'un des miens, sachant que je n'en avais plus pour très longtemps. Bella avait toujours le pouvoir de me rendre fou, de toutes les manières exquises possibles.

''Edward… oh mon dieu !'' Ses cris de désirs charnels en plus des parois qui se resserraient autour de mon membre m'entrainaient dans le précipice à ses côtés. Je m'assis et tins son corps étroitement contre le mien alors que j'explosai en elle. Je retombai au sol, le souffle saccadé, l'euphorie que je venais de ressentir m'ayant affaibli.

''C'était inattendu,'' rit Bella, lovant son petit corps contre moi.

Je me mis aussi à rire, embrassant le sommet de sa tête avant qu'elle ne la mette dans mon cou. ''Nous devions faire nos adieux à cette maison, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Mh,'' marmonna-t-elle, faisant courir ses ongles sur mon torse.

''Alors, pourquoi Ashland ?'' demandai-je pour la millième fois depuis qu'elle l'avait suggéré.

''Je ne sais pas, Edward, c'est juste une sensation.''

''Es-tu certaine que ma mère n'ait rien dit à ce propos ?''

Bella soupira comme à chaque fois que je posai des questions sur des choses que ma mère aurait pu lui dire. ''Non, Edward. Elizabeth n'a jamais parlé d'Ashland.''

''Comment as-tu entendu parler de cette ville ?''

''J'ai entendu que c'était beau là-bas lorsque j'étais humaine et que mes parents parlaient d'endroits où acheter une maison d'été. C'est un endroit privé et il y a beaucoup de gibier pour nous. C'était une décision logique à prendre.''

''Je suppose que je vais juste avoir à te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?'' concédai-je. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour que je puisse débloquer les mystères de l'esprit de Bella.

**=FS=**

La maison que Carlisle avait achetée était magnifique dans son environnement rustique. Le pavillon de couleur bleu pâle se tenait au milieu d'un terrain de 11 hectares qui était entouré d'une forêt luxuriante, débordant de nombreux animaux pour la chasse. Ma Bella avait raison ce lieu allait être parfait pour notre nouveau départ.

Bella sera gentiment ma main. ''Ça sera encore plus beau lorsque les orchidées commenceront à éclore au printemps.''

C'était comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées parfois. Cela me frustrait souvent que son esprit soit le seul qui me semblait fermé pour une raison inconnue. ''Que dis-tu d'une visite ?''

''Très bonne idée.''

Nous marchâmes tous les deux jusqu'au porche et dans un mouvement rapide, je la pris dans mes bras pour passer la porte sur laquelle se trouvait un vitrail représentant un colibri. C'était parfait pour Bella puisqu'elle semblait tellement les aimer. Elle rit et m'embrassa sur la joue lorsque je la reposai. ''Carlisle a fait un bon travail en choisissant cette maison.''

''Merci, Edward.'' Carlisle descendit l'escalier en chêne clair qui était adjacent au petit foyer et se tint sur le palier, nous souriant. _Je dois admettre que je l'aime déjà cette maison._

Je hochai la tête, d'accord avec lui, lorsqu'une pensée furtive traversa rapidement son esprit.

_Une femme, probablement dans la vingtaine, marchait dans une rue ici, à Ashland. Elle tenait un journal au-dessus de ses cheveux caramel légèrement bouclés pour les protéger de la pluie. Elle monta les marches du porche d'une petite maison coincée entre un supermarché et un petit restaurant, se tournant légèrement. La vue de son ventre enflé excita et attrista à la fois Carlisle. Deux visages apparurent dans son esprit, celui d'une femme et celui d'une adolescente, ses yeux rougit par les larmes alors que Carlisle posait un plâtre sur sa jambe cassée. C'était la même personne._

''Oui, je pense que nous pouvons dire que nous sommes à la maison. J'ai une bonne sensation.'' Je regardai Bella, laissant ses mots m'envahir, et avant que je puisse acquiescer, je remarquai quelque chose sur son visage : un sourire content, du soulagement, peut-être un peu de culpabilité, avant de se transformer en résolution. Je ne voulais rien de plus que de savoir quelles étaient ses pensées derrière ses émotions inconsistantes. Comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées, son expression changea, cachant ses émotions erratiques sous un sourire.

''Allez, Edward. Allons visiter le reste de la maison. Nous avons beaucoup de cartons à vider.'' La sensation désagréable que Bella me cachait peut-être quelque chose ne pouvait pas être plus forte.

* * *

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé**


End file.
